1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to classifying systems and methods and, more particularly, to a classifying system and method for photos stored in a digital photo frame (DPF).
2. General Background
A digital photo frame (DPF) may be used for conveniently browsing photos. However, when many photos are stored in a DPF, it may become difficult and inconvenient to locate desired photos. One arrangement includes arranging photos according to creation time or name before browsing. However, such arrangement does not provide users with the capability to quickly locate the desired photos.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for helping users to conveniently classify and manage photos stored in a DPF.